fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Kong
Candy Kong is a female Kong and character in the Donkey Kong series of games. She is Donkey Kong's girlfriend, and first appeared in the Super Nintendo game Donkey Kong Country. She then reappeared in the Game Boy Advance remakes of Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3. In Donkey Kong 64 she was portrayed in a new light, now made to be more attractive to the Kongs. She was given a very flirty personality in her music shop and her love affair with pink continued. She has not been as flirty as she was in Donkey Kong 64 since. She still makes regular appearances in most Donkey Kong titles. Appearances Mario Star League Baseball Candy Kong is set to appear in the upcoming game, [Star League Baseball]. She's an average batter and pitcher. Candy shares good chemistry with all the other Kongs. Donkey Kong Continent In Donkey Kong Continent, Candy lives in her Pink Sugar Palace in the Northern Kremisphere. At first she does not do anything except brag about her new castle. However, if you collect her Headphones hidden throughout the levels and bring them to her, she allows you to use her old Save Barrel. You can also pay her Banana Coins to unlock songs to listen to under the "Options" screen. Donkey Kong Knockout In the Wii boxing game Donkey Kong Knockout Candy Kong is not playable however she appears in the background of the option screen, pointing towards the selections. She is also seen cheering in the crowd amongst various gibbon monkeys and animal buddies. When Donkey Kong loses a match she runs towards the ring. Donkey Kong Racing Candy Kong appears as a playable character in the multiplayer Wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. She appears as part of the Kong category. Mario Rugby League Candy Kong is a player on the Donkey Kong Wilds team on the multiplayer Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. She is the fastest character on her team with good skill but poor strength. Her special skill is to send out a sound wave emitting from the tambourine as an extended tackle. Mario Singalong! Series Candy Kong makes her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! where she is a member of the girls team, she reappeared in Mario Singalong Rocks! and Mario Singalong Down Under! Donkey Kong Test Cricket Candy Kong appears on the Kouragous Kongs team in Donkey Kong Test Cricket. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Candy Kong appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 as Donkey Kong's partner, which let Diddy Kong be partners with Dixie Kong. Star Team Heroes She's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Gallery DKcountrysnescandy.PNG|'' '' CandyKong64.png|'' '' Candy Kongkingofswing.jpg|'' '' Candykongdkjc.PNG|'' '' Candy Kong TV.png|'' '' (television series) Candy Kong SSB4.png Trivia *She is considered the Primate counterpart to Princess Peach *Her special move in the game Mario Rugby League is a reference to the ABBA song Dancing Queen. *She was the first ever female in the Donkey Kong series. *She was in more than 10 games before she made her playable debut. *Candy Kong is similar to Tawna Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot series. }} Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kongs Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Females Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap